


The Sound of Summer Rain

by hogwartsahoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy
Summary: It wasn’t ballroom, and it definitely wasn’t any kind of professional dance, even though they’d both had those days at fancy pure-blood parties before their marriage and soon after it. But it was theirs nonetheless – a moment captured in time.





	The Sound of Summer Rain

Draco had been in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch when he’d heard Astoria yell. The sandwiches lay unfinished on the counter, lettuce and a knife knocked onto the floor from Draco’s sudden exit. She was in the drawing room when he’d left her, and his heart was racing so fast he felt like it might burst.

Whatever had happened, he hoped it had nothing to do with their sleeping toddler who had been curled up in a cot for the entire morning, barely waking for anything other than food. 

He was breathless when he arrived at the drawing room and threw himself inside, eyes scanning to see where Scorpius was and letting out a long sigh of relief at the small boy still fast asleep. Though Astoria wasn’t where she had been before – sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. 

“Astoria,” Draco breathed, stepping further into the drawing room.

It had started to rain outside – he could see the rain on the windows and could vaguely hear it throughout the house. It wasn’t heavy rain, though. It was soft rain – quiet rain,  _ summer  _ rain. The kind that smelt fresh and comforting and didn’t damage anything. It just fell and replenished what needed replenishing. The feeling of summer rain felt very much like Astoria with her gentle touch, soft soul and healing heart. 

He heard a laugh from outside, only now noticing that the door that led outside was slightly ajar and he began moving quicker towards it, pushing it open. His heart was still beating fast and his hands were shaking ever so slightly – at least until he saw her.

Astoria was dancing.

Her light blue dress was wet but it still spun effortlessly as she twirled and whirled around the garden. She was barefoot and her feet were undoubtedly going to be cold and slightly grassy when she eventually made her way back inside. Her dark brown hair was damp over her shoulders from the rain and it was starting to get wavy from the water as she moved. But what Draco noticed most of all – what he  _ loved  _ most of all – was the smile on her face. How her eyes lit up as she laughed and spun around the garden, how her smile filled her whole face and shone brighter than the sun ever could. 

Her happiness was contagious, and Draco found himself smiling too.

“You’re going to get sick if you stay out here much longer!” Draco called softly.

She stopped spinning, though her smile remained on her face as she looked over at her husband, eyes still glowing, happiness still radiating throughout her. “And when I  _ do  _ catch a cold, you’ll be there to nurse me back to health, won’t you?”

His lips twitched. “In sickness and in health,” he hummed.

Draco, not caring about his favourite coat getting wet or his meticulously brushed ponytail dampening in the rain, began to walk towards her. The rain had gotten a little heavier, he noticed, though it was still exactly what it was before in other ways. Soft, quiet, fresh, comforting. And the look on Astoria’s face was enough for him not to care about it at all.

She reached out a hand as he got closer and Draco, smiling, took it in his own.

“Are you out here to dance with me?” She inquired.

“Only until Scorpius wakes up because of the rain and starts crying for you to come back to him,” Draco smirked, wrapping an arm around Astoria’s waist. “He  _ will,  _ you know. You’re his favourite parent.”

Astoria shushed him. “He doesn’t  _ have  _ a favourite parent, he loves us equally.”

He snorted. “He’s two, Astoria. He doesn’t know what equal means.”

Her smile grew at that and she laughed softly as she started to force Draco into her dance again. It wasn’t ballroom, and it definitely wasn’t any kind of professional dance, even though they’d both had those days at fancy pure-blood parties before their marriage and soon after it. But it was theirs nonetheless – a moment captured in time. 

Draco took turns spinning her around the garden and Astoria took turns spinning  _ him  _ around the garden. The rain continued at a steady pace and they danced until their clothes were soaked, until Astoria’s bare feet were numb from the cold and until it was certain that the two of them would  _ both  _ end up with a bad case of the cold. 

They were still holding hands when they left the calm of the rain outside and made their way back into the warmth of the drawing room. Scorpius was still sleeping soundly in his cot, much to their joy, and Astoria turned to look out at the rain, pulling Draco to look with her. She leant up against his side and stared out at it, taking in how calm it made her, how fulfilled and content it made her. 

“We should do this more often.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What, get sick from being in the rain?”

“You’re terrible,” she grinned up at him. “But  _ no,  _ I meant  _ dance _ in the rain.”

“Astoria Malfoy,” he replied softly. “I will dance in the rain with you any time you ask.”


End file.
